Bastron
|caption = Kirby and the Rainbow Curse artwork |type = Airship |traverses = Air}} Bastron is a battleship of Claycia's design, debuting in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Physical Appearance Bastron is a colossal pink and purple ship. Its main body is shaped like a bell. Connecting to this is the ship's curved neck and head, which is adorned with two eyes and a beret. A large cannon extends from the head and sixteen smaller cannons protrude from the body. Curvy veins and impressions cover Bastron's exterior. When Bastron appears later in the game, it wears an eye patch over its right eye. Games ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Claycia sends Bastron to follow and shoot at Kirby from the background of the stages The Wild Red Yonder and Burning Secrets. The ship's starboard cannons aim at the air (with a target marker indicating where their shots will land) before firing a volley of cannonballs. These cannonballs burst into flames upon impact, creating another hazard for Kirby. Toward the end of The Wild Red Yonder, Bastron's facial cannon begins aiming directly at the hero; after the target grows to full size, the battleship lets loose a barrage of six cannonballs, resulting in a large field of fire. In both of these stages, Kirby merely flees from Bastron. KatRC Bastron Firing.jpg|Bastron fires cannonballs at the air. KatRC Bastron Aiming.jpg|Bastron's facial cannon aims at Kirby. KatRC Burning Secrets 4.jpg|Kirby flees from Bastron in a gondola. In the stages Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff and Back to the Battleship, Elline transforms Kirby into Kirby Rocket, prompting him to fly into Bastron's tailpipe and through the battleship's bleak interior. Its interior is primarily composed of corridors with metal plating, gears, and pipes. Bastron is constructed differently between the two stages: In Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff, very few hazards are present. Bastron is filled with boost rings, Star Spinners, and wall panels that Kirby Rocket must fly past to unlock gates. In Back to the Battleship, Kirby Rocket not only encounters these same objects but also cannons, flame jets, and giant saws. KatRC Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff 2.jpg|Kirby Rocket zooms through boost rings. KatRC Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff 3.jpg|Kirby Rocket hits wall panels. KatRC Back to the Battleship 2.jpg|Kirby Rocket flies past a giant saw. In both stages, Kirby Rocket triggers a self-destruct sequence by hitting a large switch. Though Elline initially panics, she quickly brainstorms a plan to escape. The player is shown a blueprint of the room (which is arranged differently between stages) and can draw a pathway to use as a guide. Kirby Rocket must then hit either three or five wall panels to unlock a gate and escape before the time runs out. In Back to the Battleship, the ceiling attempts to crush the hero as he makes his exit. Bastron explodes at the end of both stages, dropping many Point Stars. KatRC Back to the Battleship 3.jpg|Kirby Rocket triggers a self-destruct sequence within Bastron. KatRC Kirby Rocket Map.jpg|The player draws guide arrows. KatRC Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff 4.jpg|Kirby Rocket attempts to escape Bastron. Crew *Bombzway *Bronto Burt *Cotta *Gordo *Mecha Cotta *Shotzo *Soarar *Spear Cotta Related Quotes Trivia *"Hit the Switch?", the music heard before Kirby Rocket presses Bastron's self-destruct switch, is a track taken directly from the Japanese version of the ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! episode Frog Wild. Gallery KatRC_Bastron_Infobox.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC Bastron Looming.jpg|Bastron follows Kirby through the clouds. KatRC Bastron.jpg|Bastron floats off in the distance. KatRC Bastron figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) Category:Places Category:Vehicles Category:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse